While You Were Sleeping
by DistantxRain
Summary: An AU-HG/RE/CT3 crossover based on the movie by DistantxRain and evilinsanity. Fiona Belli is a lonely subway worker who has a crush on a man who she has never spoken to before. Her life changes on Christmas Day when she saves his life from an accident... and his family suddenly believe she is his fiancée. Rated T to be safe.


**Hello, everyone! I don't normally like to write more than one fanfiction at the same time but this one is an acception. This has been planned by me and my friend evilinsanity for a very long time. We both love the Sandra Bullock movie 'While You Were Sleeping' and wanted to create a Haunting Ground/Resident Evil crossover fanfic based on it. We even added characters from Clock Tower 3 so you could say this is a triple crossover.**

**HG/RE/CT3 belong to Capcom. ****No copyright of the original plot from the movie claimed!  
**

**Merry Christmas to you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

**While You Were Sleeping**  
Prologue

It was a typical cold morning in Raccoon City. The day was December 22nd and the streets were full of decorations and colourful lights for the festive holiday. Everyone was dressed in thick coats and hats, treading through the snow as was a young woman with platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

She covered her mouth with both of her gloved hands, blowing into them to keep them warm. She was heading to Central Raccoon Station, a railway station where she worked at. After she crossed the road, she heard a man with a strong African accent call out her name.

"Fiona!"

When she turned, she saw her boss running towards her. She slowed down, allowing him to catch up.

"Morning, Josh," she greeted.

He had dark skin with stubble facial hair. Even though he was her boss, he was also a good friend of hers that she looked up to.

"Good morning to you, too. I was hoping to find you," he admitted as they walked together.

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Josh assured, taking out a piece of paper from his coat pocket. "I wanted to inform you as soon as possible that I am recommending you Employee of the Month."

Fiona's brows frowned. "Really? I didn't know there was an Employee of the Month."

"There is now...!" Josh cleared his throat as he unfolded the paper and read out proudly to her, "Supervisor Josh Stone nominates Fiona Belli for Employee of the Month. Fiona always arrives on time and is never tardy. She also works on holidays, even if she worked the previous holiday."

Fiona knew she should have felt complimented but she thought it made her life seem a little sad. Nonetheless, she remained quiet and let him continue. Josh's tone then started to sound more like a question.

"And since she worked on Thanksgiving, is she...willing to work on Christmas ...too?"

_"Ah! So that's where he was leading this,"_she thought to herself.

It was true that she normally spent the special occasions of the year doing her job yet for a while she been planning to give herself a break for once. She smiled and worked her head.

"Sorry Josh, but this time I'm not going to work on Christmas Day."

"Please, Fiona!" he begged. "I'll give you extra holiday pay. Jill can't make it and I promised Sheva I'd be there for her this year."

Fiona stopped in her tracks, suddenly feeling selfish and guilty.

"You know how hard it's been for us lately."

"I do. I'm sorry..."

"I'm aware that it's unfair of me to ask and I can't make you do it. But Fiona, you're the only one—" Josh tried to stop himself but it was too late.

She sighed and shrugged in defeat. "Without family."

* * *

Fiona never worked on the holidays because she wanted to. The reason she did was because she didn't have anyone to celebrate them with. The only family she had were her parents but they passed away long ago. So she was left alone with just herself for company.

She cherished the memories of her parents and looked back at them fondly whenever she did. She didn't remember her mother, Ayla Belli, very well though because she died when Fiona was a little girl. Her father, Ugo Belli, raised her on his own before he died when she was eighteen. He used to tell her amazing stories about Ayla. Those were her favourite memories. It made her wish she could have had more about her mother.

He would take her to the church where he and Ayla got married and she'd ask all about the ceremony and everything around it. Fiona remembered asking him once when he knew he truly loved her mother and he said...

_"Fiona, your mother gave me a special gift. She gave me the world."_

It was actually a globe with a light inside but for the romantic that he was, it might as well have been the world.

Fiona was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the first sound of a token tossed onto a tray below the glass she sat behind. A sound that she had been accustomed to for years. A sound that would go 'clunk'. This is what she did every weekday. She would sit in a token booth, accept the tokens given to her by the people passing by and push a button to let each one through onto the platform of the station. It wasn't a glamorous job but it helped to pay the bills at least.

She looked up to the clock which said 8:01 and her eyes lit up. Fiona quickly sat up straight, neatening her clothes and hair as best as she could. Then right on cue, he appeared...

Every morning, Monday through Friday between 8 to 8:15, a certain man would turn up to her booth. He was tall and handsome with broad shoulders and ebony brown hair. He carried a briefcase and wore a business suit under his long coat but she could tell by his figure that he was had a muscular build.

As he walked in her direction, she gave her best smile, hoping he would notice her. Unfortunately, he was too preoccupied with digging his token out from his pocket but she didn't mind. As soon as he did, a random stranger accidentally dropped their belongings and he was kind enough to help. Her expression softened as she watched.

Fiona admired this man for a long time. He was just perfect. However, there was a problem... she had no idea who he was. She didn't even know his name. These were the only times she would see him. It may be ridiculous to most for the thought alone of having a crush on someone she did not know but she couldn't help the way she felt. Her heart would pound and flutter at the sight of him, especially when he smiled.

As the person thanked the man, he approached her booth, handed over his token and she let him through to the platform where his train stopped at.

They may have never talked to each other before but she hoped to find some way to introduce herself to him although she was too quiet and shy to open her mouth whenever he was around.

_"I guess I'll have to try again another time."_

"You talked to your dream guy yet?"

Fiona blinked and looked up to see a brunette grinning down at her in a teasing manner.

"Hi, Jill."

Jill Valentine was another close friend of Fiona's who she met soon after she started working at Central Raccoon Station. Everyone always said if one of them dyed their hair the same colour as the other, they could look like sisters.

"Damn, it's cold out today," complained Jill as she darted into the booth, taking her seat behind Fiona. "So, did you talk to him?"

"N-no, not yet," Fiona said bashfully, noticing that he was already on the train and gone.

"Aww, you will eventually. It's funny how I've never seen him even though we work in the same booth."

"He normally comes before you start your shift."

"You should say hi to him," Jill advised. "Start a conversation with something simple like, 'Fancy seeing you here again,' you know?"

The difference between the two of them was that Jill was a much more confident woman than her, who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. It wasn't Fiona who first confided her interest in the man. Jill observed that she was in a cheerier mood than usual and was gradually able to pry it out of her.

Instead of laughing as Fiona expected out of embarrassment, Jill was actually supportive. She cared about her and wanted her to be happy. It comforted Fiona to have someone to talk to about it. She never had a crush on anyone before and it wasn't always easy for her to talk about personal matters. She was grateful to have a friend like her, the big sister that she never had.

* * *

Daylight didn't last long during winter so it was dark when Fiona would return home to her apartment. She had been living there for a few years shortly after her father died. She walked to her door, eager to get inside when someone's voice drawled flirtatiously behind her.

"Hello, Fifi..."

Fiona grumbled inwardly before looking over her shoulder. _"I hate it whenever he calls me that. It makes me sound like a poodle!"_

Leaning against the wall was the landlord's son, Ricardo Irving Jr. He was smirking, eyeing her body from head to toe and not even attempting to hide it.

"Good evening, Irving," Fiona replied politely, no matter how uncomfortable he made her.

There was hardly a day when he would not try to flirt with her. She often brushed it off but she doubted he would ever stop. She didn't like to be rude though, and would call him by the name he preferred to be addressed by. He made the message perfectly clear when she once called him Junior.

As she unlocked and opened her front door, a white blur with a wagging tail zoomed to her feet.

"Hey, Hewie!" said Fiona.

She wasn't entirely alone. Her father got her a white German Sheppard dog for her seventeenth birthday and he was the best companion anyone could have.

Irving took a step back. He hated dogs and was not particularly fond of Hewie even though he was friendly. Probably because he knew that the canine was very protective of her and did not approve of his behaviour toward the young woman. Before Irving could continue his efforts to woo her regardless, a loud voice boomed, scaring them both.

"Miss Belli!"

At the top of the stairs in front of Fiona's door was the landlord himself, Riccardo Irving. His face had a striking resemblance to her father's yet was the complete opposite when it came to personality. Riccardo was known to be intimidating at times. Even his own son would become silent in his presence.

"I trust you haven't forgotten to pay this month's rent?" he asked her firmly.

"No, Mr. Irving. I haven't forgotten," she answered.

Hewie huffed up to the landlord through his nose, as though he was defending her comment. She smiled down at him and rubbed the back of his ear.

Riccardo's eyes narrowed anyway. "Good. I would not have to keep repeating myself like last time."

"Of course."

As she reassured her landlord who was glaring at her, she could see Irving was still ogling her which made her feel more uncomfortable. She took slow steps backwards into her home, gently motioning Hewie to go in with her.

"Well, it's been a long day and I'm quite tired so... I'll be heading inside. And don't worry, Mr. Irving, last month will be a once-and-only occurrence."

"It better be."

"Yes, sir."

And when she finally closed the door, she let out a heavy breath.

"The one time I was late paying the rent and he acts as though it's the end of the world," she mumbled whilst taking her coat off.

Her apartment was quite small yet decent to live in with enough space. The living room had simple Christmas decorations along with a tree standing in the corner. After taking her boots off and placing them on the shoe stand below the coat rack, she proceeded to feed Hewie and then back to the living room to relax for the evening.

Fiona felt disappointed that she would be spending another Christmas at work but she knew she couldn't deny Josh and his wife a chance to spend time together. She had met Sheva many times and thought she was a really nice person. Josh and Sheva Stone had been going through a rough patch for the past couple of months. They both confessed to her sometime ago that they were struggling to conceive a baby. She found it admirable that they were still hopeful and positive but she couldn't imagine how hard it had to be for a couple failing to start a family.

There was always next year, after all. Perhaps she could take that Christmas off instead.

* * *

The weekend flew by rather quickly and December 25th had come at last.

The station was almost empty like it normally was on that day and Fiona was bored out of her skull, a little miserable even. Christmas was supposed to be a joyous time but for her, it was depressing and lonely.

At that hour, families all over the city would be at each other's side, opening their gifts, giving hugs and kisses in thanks and there she was, by herself in a token booth doing practically nothing. Every holiday was a reminder of how alone she was. She was grateful and happy to have Hewie but last time she checked, dogs didn't talk back. Plus all of her friends had families of their own. It would have been impolite to intrude whether she was welcome or not.

Her fantasies began to take over and she envisioned a life she wished to have. She imagined herself sitting on a sofa with a husband, the man she had feelings for specifically, with a loving arm around her shoulder. They would smile warmly as they watched their two beautiful children unwrapping their Christmas presents by the tree in excitement. It wasn't the first time her mind would conjure images like this and she hoped that one day, they could be a reality.

The minutes stretched on longer than they should have and she let out a slow, big yawn as she heard the familiar 'clunk' sound. A man placed a token on the tray and she pushed the button on for him but he didn't pass through yet.

"Hi."

Fiona's face burned red and froze at once in the middle of her yawn, gaping at him like a fish. It was her crush. She didn't think he would come yet there he was. Despite how absolutely silly she must have looked, he flashed a gorgeous smile and her heart began to speed up rapidly.

"Merry Christmas," he said to her before walking to the platform.

She tried to say something back but ended up with, "Wh—uhh-ah-..."

The shock and realization couldn't have been any clearer on her face. For the first time, he spoke to her and she missed her chance to become acquainted with him. She smacked her head with both hands. If Jill was there, she probably would have laughed at the way she stuttered. After collecting her thoughts, she began to recite what she could have said, knowing he was too far away to hear.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, sir. Fancy seeing you here again. I love you! ...Urg—I'm pathetic!" she whined before hitting her head on the counter.

While Fiona moped to herself, the man checked his watch, oblivious of two men who appeared suspicious sneaking up behind him. They sniggered and decided to mess with him.

"Hey! Nice coat..." mocked one of them.

They started to shove him about when he turned to face them but he held his ground, refusing to let them walk all over him.

Fiona gazed up upon hearing the quarrel and saw what was going on. Her eyes widened when she could see them forcing him backwards, closer to the edge. Then, to her horror as one of them pushed him harder, he lost his balance and fell onto the tracks. She gasped heavily and, without thinking, immediately burst out of the booth to help.

Her action startled the culprits and they began to flee. They made her spin and stumble as they sped past her and she almost fell down as well. She ignored them still and kept on running until she reached the man, kneeling on the platform.

"Someone help!" she cried as loud as she could before calling to him. "Sir? Sir! Are you okay? Can you get up?"

He wasn't moving. His eyes were shut and his limbs were sprawled across the tracks. He appeared to be out-cold. She looked around to see if anyone was coming but there was no one in sight. She was on her own. Panic started to build yet she urged herself to stay calm, carefully jumping down beside him.

"Mister? Can you—Are you breathing?"

Fiona tried inspecting him for any signs of consciousness even though she didn't really know what she was doing. There was a nasty gash on his forehead above his eyebrow. She pressed two fingers on his neck searching for a pulse. She then shook his shoulders, hoping he would respond.

"Sir? Please, wake up! Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, there was a loud noise that rang in the air and her head shot up. There was a train coming straight toward them.

"Oh, God!" The terror was now hard to contain and she continued to shake the man helplessly. "Wake up! Somebody help me please!" she yelled desperately.

She could see the driver's fright as well through the window of the train. He was trying to slow it down but at its current speed, it wouldn't have been enough to stop in time without running over them. In a quick thought, Fiona laid herself on top of the man and tightly wrapped her arms around him. As the train got closer, she grunted and rolled them both over to the opposite side of the tracks, safely avoiding death in the nick of time.

Fiona's heart rate slowed down as she panted, amazed that they had just evaded a speeding train and that they were still alive. She stared down at the man to see if he was alright as his eyes fluttered open. He glanced back at her with a dazed expression.

"Hi..." she whispered.

Before he could say anything back, his eyes closed again and his head rolled to the side. He had passed out. The train screeched as it came to a stop and Fiona slumped on his shoulder, unaware of what was going to be in store for her...

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Be sure to check out evilinsanity's profile. This fanfic belongs to her as well!  
**


End file.
